<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>homesweethome by babysolie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762701">homesweethome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysolie/pseuds/babysolie'>babysolie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort Reading, Hyungwon POV, M/M, One Shot, happy birthday hyungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysolie/pseuds/babysolie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lingering silence. Comfortable, he supposed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon &amp; Lee Jooheon, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>homesweethome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Twenty seven. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not exactly a satisfying number to the eye, but he supposed that growing older wasn’t supposed to be counted by 5s or 10s… instead, just by the weeks, the days, and the ticking hours on his watch. It was wax poetic, when he thought of the complexity of age-- teetering on dramatic, but the signs were like prickles under his skin. The ache when he was bent over for too long, the pain in his hips from every swivel and turn, the burning behind his eyelids when he forced them open for hours beyond their limits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While he was still young, his body begged to differ.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It also begged the question: how can he go on? What about the next year? What about in the near future? Will the cramps in the curve of his foot subside-- will he be able to withstand the way his spine throbs for a cushion to press into? There’s only so much a muscle patch will do, only so much encouragement will do. He is only one person, after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh breezed through plush lips, barely chapped from the nipping of teeth. His back pressed into the mattress too familiar to his body, enough to leave a dent in the right side towards the wall, right where he always slept. Darker hues glued to a phone screen, clicking the time away to stare at the ceiling instead. Just past midnight, and there’s no difference physically, but the weight within his head shifted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The promise of a mental strain, albeit light, like a soft kiss to the curves of his skull. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a longing sense of wishing to be saved from himself. A sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, get me away from my thoughts. Please, make me stop freaking out over a birthday. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was cruel, he thought, when God actually answered his prayers in the form of his door creaking open. A shine of light broke through, and a head peeked in for seconds, until Hyungwon turned to show he was awake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey,” called the voice, and Hyungwon’s gut tingled. “Fully awake?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Short of words, all Hyungwon did was grunt in response and shift as if to make room. Somehow, he could see how this was going, and the thoughts were tied in pretty knots when a body made it through the door, clicking shut with a solid noise enough to send a shiver up Hyungwon’s spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A lingering silence. Comfortable, he supposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The weight pressed into the bed, and Hyungwon fit in snugly like a puzzle piece when arms found his lithe form. A warm breath ghosted over his ear, lips pressing a kiss into it. Hyungwon feigned his embarrassment, even if his face grew warm at the slight impact. His throat cleared, shoulders smoothing out as he relaxed inside of stronger arms. “Asked God to send me an angel just now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” muttered Jooheon, who was perfectly sat behind Hyungwon now that they were adjusted, nibbling on the exposed ear until lips could catch onto a sharper shoulder blade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like he answered,” Hyungwon replied, eyes closing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty seven. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least, in his growing age, he could retain this. He could depend on a warm body to hold him upright when it felt like he would slump over for good. He could let himself fall into pieces, as long as Jooheon was there to help pick them up. It’s not like they were far behind from one another-- almost at an arm’s length, really. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Able to reach and grab, struggle together, and come out in a fuller bloom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jooheon’s chuckle provided Hyungwon’s tingling skin with warmth, the hold more secure as kisses peppered along his skin. They danced like waltzing promises. Promises of forever-- promises of forgetting, that this was just a small aftershock of a smaller magnitude. Promises that said: </span>
  <em>
    <span>As long as we’re in the same boat, I will never let you sink. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday,” Jooheon said, and sealed it with the final shift of his body, curled up around Hyungwon as if they were glued together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty seven. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he hoped to have twenty seven more, just like this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiiii i was feeling somber and i wanted to do something small for hyungwon's birthday.. hope yall enjoy! thanks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>